Stallion of Darkness
by Mellow Redfox
Summary: Lucy finds a horse on her mission. He talks and is looking for his lost rider Hero. Can Fairy Tail help this lost stallion or will they be too late? Please review to tell me whether or not I should continue this story. GaLu vs LaLu


Lucy walked along to the guild, waving off the warnings of the boat men as she made her way to the guild with Plue. She already knew that all her teammates were on missions of their own. Gray with Juvia, Erza on a 'mission', Lucy knew well that she was with Jellal, and Natsu had gone in search of Igneel. She had only yesterday decided that she would be going on a mission, so she carried a suit case with her filled with some clothes and toiletries." I rarely go on solo missions, it'll be a good change of pace!" She had told Mira. She smiled at the worried face of the white haired barmaid." I'll be fine, Mira! Besides, I'm on Team Natsu for a reason, right?" The blonde stopped in front of the guild doors." Well, I'm all fired up!" She exclaimed pumping a fist into the air using Natsu's favorite line.

As Lucy entered the guild, she waved and smiled in greeting, earning hello's in return. She walked over to the board immediatly and scanned the board. Her eyes lit up as she reached up for a request... Only to see a gloved hand also reach for the paper. She turned to stare into the ruby like eyes of the iron dragon slayer." Hello, Gajeel. I believe I chose this mission before you so if you'd be so kind to release it, I'll be on my way." Lucy knew 'kind' wasn't in his description, but hoped she'd get the mission with no problem. Her hopes were shattered as a smirk spread across his features.

" Actually, I think it's the other way around, Bunnygirl. Gihi!" Lily shook his head at his partner's antics as he took a bite out of his beloved kiwi. Mira smiled suddenly popped in her mind, then her eyes widened in surprise. Gajeel and Lucy, huh? Interesting... Her mind returned to the time she was really in and she watched as the two argued. She decided to make them share the request whether they liked it or not." Lucy, Gajeel, how about you go on the mission together?" The two looked at the match-maker with shock. Lily stood, finished with his counter." I have in fact wanted to go on a mission with you Lucy. I hope you don't mind accompanying us."

Lucy smiled at the scarred exceed." I was originally going to go on a solo mission, but I guess it would be alright. Besides, it's good to hang out with people you barely know in your own guild, right?" Lily nodded, but Gajeel did not look amused." Like hell we're taking Bunnygirl, we'll be just fine on our own." Lucy smirked as an idea came to mind, luckily, Gajeel didn't see it. She pinched herself hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, and when she felt it was enough, she looked up at Gajeel." I see..." The celestial mage's tears alerted the dragon slayer and he began to freak out. He didn't know how to deal with crying girls!" I'm so weak, not even you want to go on a mission with me..."

Mira glared at the pierced man in anger. Gajeel panicked, then sighed." Fine. You can come on the mission..." And like that the tears were gone and Lucy was smiling." Great! Let's go!" Lily was only amused by her actions, while Gajeell starred with a bewildered expression. Oh, she has guts, the slayer thought. This'll be interesting. Gajeel decided to let it be and shook his head, walking out of the guild doors, followed by Lucy and Lily. Gajeel paid for all of the tickets, surprising Lucy greatly." B-but I could have paid for myself! You didn't have to do that!" Gajeel grunted before replying," Just be greatful and-" it was at this moment, the train began moving.

The supposedly 'indestructable iron dragon slayer, Black Steel Gajeel' turned green, showing his sickness. Lucy laughed a bit making Gajeel glare, for that was all he could do as he restrained his urge to vomit. Lucy sat next to Gajeel, took his head, and rested it on her lap." I do this for Natsu as well, and he says it makes him feel better, so I thought it would work for you too. Just go to sleep." For once Gajeel did as he was told and inhaled the scent of Fairy Tail's blonde celestial mage. Vanilla and strawberry. Not too sweet, just... Calming.  
Gajeel woke up to the feel of being shaken." El..." He refused to wake up and end the feeling of fingers playing with his hair." Ajeel!" It was Lily's voice..." GAJEEL WAKE UP!" Said man groaned as he peeled one eye open to see the black fur of his exceed." It's about time, let's get off the train. Lucy-san can't get up because you wouldn't." Gajeel slowly sat up and then stood. Lucy's legs had fallen asleep during the hours Gajeel had been there, so when she stood up, she hit the ground. Or at least, she would have if she hadn't been caught by the iron dragon slayer. She smiled at him gratefully, not seeing the light dust of pink upon his cheeks, but Lily did and noted to tease him about it later.

"Thanks Gajeel." The addressed man nodded to acknowledge the comment and helped her stand. The three checked into their hotel, getting one room with two beds, and dropped off their luggage. They headed to the mayor's house to get details on their mission. Lucy knocked on the door, and moments later, a young man about her age opened the door. He looked like a prince, but even Lucy knew to be careful. He might just be another pervert." Ah, you must be the mage's we've been expecting." He got on one knee and took Lucy's hand into his." And my, you are beautiful." He was about to kiss her hand, only to see the hand had been taken by another. Loke smiled as he pressed his lips to the back of his master's hand." Princess, your knight is here to inform you of my undying love!" Lucy sweat dropped, not seeing Gajeel seeth and glare that he knew why.

"Loke, for the last time, no." Loke pouted as he replied," But Princess! I have confessed everyday I have served under you-"Before he could finish his speech, Lucy took his key." Forced closure!" as she laughed nervously." So, the mission?" The man just blinked, then smiled." Right this way."


End file.
